Choices 3
by Jacob14
Summary: first off i would like to thank all my readers, can't belive i'm writing the third story. but anyway this is how it's gonna be. David Wilson (Jakes Son) is 40 years old in the year 2057, the plague has now taken over the entire world. He's got to find a cure or die trying. this is where he will make his final stand
1. Character Creation

**Okay, there is not a lot of walking dead stories with just OC so I'm gonna make one, review to send in your OC and once I get at least 3 I'm gonna start writing.**

**Just copy and paste this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Job (if you have one):**

**Open to Romance:**

**Open to death:**

**Other info:**

** Got the idea from Kayce Skywalker, hope she uses my OC I submitted; I'll be using him in my story.**


	2. Authors Chapter Please Read

How It Happened

**A/N: I know some of you didn't really understand it because it was confusing so I'm gonna try to explain it to you. Layla died giving birth, Wesley shot Jake because he would be let go, Tiffany sacrificed herself so that Wesley could live, she'd rather him live than her. Since Jake and Layla are supposedly dead, Wesley took him in and raised him how Jake would. But Jakes not dead. 40 years went by, David grew up, and joined the military like his dad. He wasn't on a mission that night. He found Kain's house, snuck in and shot him, to get revenge for everything he did to his dad. Jake survived because he was shot in the leg. Jake spent the last 40 years in a rehab/ nursing home to get better. Then he went to visit Wesley because he wasn't dead.**

** The reason why David doesn't really know what his father looks like is because he never really saw him at all, all Wesley told him was that his father died a hero for his freedom. David went to go visit Wesley to tell him that he had killed Kain only to find a old guy named Jacob there. Who turned out to be his dad. I hope this cleared everything up for you.**

** So this Authors chapter question is what do you think Jake and David are going to talk about.**

**I might have a regular chapter up tonight, if not then I will tomorrow. Sorry I rushed it at the end of Choices 2, I've been studying lately.**


	3. Author's Update tiny chapter

Searching For Answers

**A/N: once again OC appearances are on my profile, at the bottom which isn't very long so check that out, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a few days, had my first exam today and I hope it went well. I have my second one tomorrow then exam week is over. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

David

After talking with my dad and catching up with him, I got a call and headed back to the base. I was assigned to go to Kain's company as a maintenance guy and see what I can find out about the virus, I usually do these mission's alone but since Kain is dead the military is sure a lot of high ups are going to be trying to take his place so I was assigned a "Watcher". Her name was Rachel, she's suppose to have a satellite feed on me through a little tiny thing in my sunglasses. I went into the locker room and changed into a jumpsuit and put on a hazard vest and a hardhat. Then I grabbed my toolbox and headed towards the building. When I got to the building I was sent to the ventilation area to see what the problem was. The problem was that the vent was having air pressure build up in it, so something inside of it must be blocking the air from coming through.

**A/N: I'm sorry guys for not writing a whole lot lately, I've been having writers block with this story and I was planning on doing a Dragon Age story with just 4 OC's. so I think if I write a different story that I can focus on that will help me get out of my writers block for this one, I won't start the first chapter probably until tomorrow but if I get enough early I will have a short chapter of that up tonight. I already have a OC made out to start the story off so then there's only 3 OC spots remaining, so hurry up and pm me your OC or if u don't have a account go to my Dragon Age story which you can find on my profile and review. I will accept more but that will be at the party camp. Sorry for not updating this lately but you know why, don't worry though this story will have a another chapter relatively soon.**


	4. Last Chapter

Searching In The Wrong Direction

**A/N: been a while since I made a chapter for this story, but now I'm back.**

David

I opened the vent cover and found out what was blocking the air. It was documents of papers. I pulled them out and looked them over, I might have just found a possible solution to help get closer to the cure for this virus. Immediately I went back to the base and gave the documents to the scientists. A few days later they had a cure fixed, now the only problem was how do we distribute it without being caught. Rachel took the cure off our hands, and months went by and the people all looked like normal people, so then the scientists made more cures and we went to every part that we could go to and distributed it to people, but the regular zombies, all we had to do was put the cure in the air. Eventually the whole world was back to normal, Kain's dead. There's nothing more to worry about, except my father and Uncle Wesley.

**A/N: yea I know, it's a very short chapter, but I was running out of options on how to end this series so I decided to end it here, I will probably be making a call of duty story, so when I get that up check it out by checking my profile daily for my stories. Anyway I hoped you guys liked the series.**


End file.
